The Regulator
by Write Alan Goffit
Summary: This is set within season 7 of supernatural and after season one of the Walking dead. Sam is tn the mental hospital with hallucinations of Satan. daryl finds him and looks after him. There is a side story where Castiel Finds and saves Sophia. This is my first story. It may not be good since I don't read often. Read at your own risk.


**This is set in season 7 of supernatural and at the beginning of season 2 of the walking dead.**  
**Sam is tn the mental hospital with hallucinations of Satan. daryl faves him and looks after him. Castiel saved Sophia.**

**This is my first story so take it easy on me. It propaply won't be any good because I don't really ever read things. Read at your own risk**

The group was settled in at the Hershel's farm now, and for the time being  
was more or less in safety. Carl was still recovering, but that was not  
the pressing issue as far as Daryl Dixon was concerned. There was a  
little girl still out there, lost and alone and waiting around wasn't  
going to help her. He had started out searching the woods but this slow  
paced method wasn't doing her any favors either. The plan he had finally  
come up with was too risky to even consider and yet there he was  
sitting on his bike seriously considering it. The best case scenario was  
that he would be separated from the rest of the group, the more likely  
outcome was that he would get surrounded and and killed.

He slid his right foot back and forth on the ground slowly making a  
deep groove in the soil. He didn't notice the pair of eyes staring at  
him. He didn't even notice the footsteps approaching his bike. "Whatcha  
thinkin about," A soft female voice asked. The words pulled him out of  
his deep thoughts back to reality where Carol was standing over him. He  
pulled his forehead off the handlebars where it laid meeting his eyes  
with hers.  
"You worryin?...yi know, bout yer girl, He asked to avoiding answering her question"  
A  
grief filled anger came across her face at the mention of it. "I just  
don't understand why nobody is out looking for her!" The word's struck  
Daryl with sting. Why wasn't he back out there. Was he really putting  
his own safety above that little girls? Was he such a coward? He meant  
to tell her that things would be alright and that he wasn't done  
searching, not even close. But the sting of his own guilt pushed passed  
his lips instead. "Why aint you out lookin for her!  
Carol's  
look softened into sadness. "I would get killed if I tried to go out  
there alone" "Yer her mother, yer supposed to die if for her sake!"  
Daryl did not soften his tone to match her's but rather intensified it.  
"If you had kept tabs on your girl she wouldn't be lost!" Carol's face  
broke , All the mournful sorrow she had tried to back suddenly became  
visible is her eyes, and tears streamed down her face. "Stop yer crying"  
he commanded abruptly, which almost shocking her enough to actually  
stop the tears. "I'm gonna find yer little girl, I have a plan" Her eyes  
brightened just a little.. "Great, then I'll go with you."  
"No!... don't need yer help, It's a one man operation. Sides it's too dangerous, you'd only be in the way.  
Daryl left as soon as the sun was beginning to break the horizon the next morning.  
Carol knew as soon as she heard the noise, she was never going to see Daryl again.

Daryl  
had driven out to the stretch of road where they had lost Sophea,  
parked his bike and laid full force on the horn. There was no going  
back. The horn blared loudly serving two purposes. The first was to let  
Sophia know which way the road was. and the more important was to get  
any walkers off of her trail, actually give her a fighting chance. But  
for Daryl there was no fighting chance anymore. He could not return back  
to the farm after the noise he was making. Instead he had to go to back  
the nearest city, back to where all the walkers were coming from.  
He  
held out as long as he could, 12 minutes, he had been hoping to wait  
for longer, but there was no choice. The walkers would have him  
completely surrounded if he waited any longer. He gave his motorcycle a  
couple of good revs which was almost louder than the horn and sped off.  
He was beginning to wish that he had done this in a closed car rather  
than his brothers bike. But he knew full well that whatever vehicle he  
took, they likely weren't getting back. He swerved from side to side  
narrowly dodging the hands reaching toward him. One actually managed to  
grab ahold of his side, Scratching and tearing at his leather vest. It  
may have pulled him right off his bike, but it got tripped over by  
another Walker and lost it's grip. He swerved right to get more room and  
kept on course. He finally got to a good stretch of road without cars  
or too many walkers and was able to pick up speed.

The  
moment he got into the city he ditched his bike. It was too loud to be  
practical. He left it running in the street. It would at least serve as  
distraction. He hurried down an alley, one walker stumbled past him not  
even realizing he was there so focused on the noise. He could see more  
up ahead though, and he wouldn't get so lucky more than once.  
He  
began frantically trying door knobs in the alleyway hoping to get into a  
building. They were closing in fast. He raised his crossbow but he  
knew too well there were two many to take down that way. He pulled his  
gun still instead still walking toward them. The forthe door handle he  
tried turned. A sigh of relief passed through him.

As  
Daryl entered the building and the door slid shut behind him, blackness  
filled the room. He reached into his back pocket and took out a metal  
lighter. With a flick the room lit ever so faintly. He could hear  
walkers in the building, not close enough to be an immediate concern .  
He waited what felt like an eternity with his back pressed against the  
metal door before his eyes adjusted to the dim light. This seemed to be  
the employee entrance for a medical facility. lockers lined the walls  
for employee's personal were secure locks that used key  
cards on the door in front of him. though it had already been broken  
open by walkers. He peeked through the doorway into the wall to assess  
the walker situation. He couldn't see any but he could hear them in the  
building. He closed his eyes tight and listened closely to tell where  
the noise was coming from. His eyes sprung open again in surprise. He  
could hear a low voice chanting underneath the clatter and moaning of  
the walkers. He cautiously snuck down to the end of the hall, peeking  
his head around the corner. He could see them, maybe 6 walkers crowded  
around the secure door to room 114. On the other side he could hear the  
voice now much more clearly. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis  
legio," It was some foreign language but the voice was definitely  
praying. He didn't blame the sorry son of a bitch. He might be praying  
too if he was in that hopeless situation. There was no way that Daril  
could take down 6 of those things without making any noise. He would  
have to find another way. He went back to the door he had come in.  
pressing his ear against it. He could still hear his brothers bike  
running, He waited several more minutes than readied his cross bow. He  
pushed open the door just enough to peek out. It was clear. they had  
gone to investigate the bike as he had hoped. He pushed on the door and  
made a mad dash to the the corner of the building. He slid around the  
corner and counted three windows making sure that he was at the right  
room. "Shit" he whispered to himself.  
The  
inside of the window was covered with an aluminum shitter. It occored  
to him that this side if the building must have been the mental ward.  
Still as much of an obstacle as the metal shutter was now, it had  
probably been the only thing keeping that poor son of a bitch alive  
until this point. Daryl didn't have any tools, all he had was a knife.  
It might work if he had enough time though. He slid the knife around the  
edge of the window attempting to loosen the entire pane of glass. He  
worked at this for almost 10 minutes and was pretty sure that he was  
almost through the wood. He slid the knife into the groove he had made  
and began to pry this time, He could feel it trying to give, He pushed  
harder and the corner began to lift.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
A scream had come from the other side of the window. The noise  
startled Daryl and with a wrong move the knife snapped into the pieces,  
the blade and the handle it was meant to fold into to.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" The noise sounded again. "Damn it" Daryl thought out  
loud, "The walkers must've gotten through the door." There was no time  
now. Even out there, walkers were starting to draw closer. With one last  
attempt to save the man Daryl put his foot through the glass of the  
window. With three more kicks he had gotten through the metal shutters  
too. He pulled off his leather vest and laid it over the the jagged  
bottom edge of the window. He put one hand against the side of the  
window for support and reached the other into the room along with his  
head and shoulder. To his shock there were no walkers in the room. In  
fact the the tall man was leaned on the door, as far _toward_  
the walkers as he could possibly get. One was reaching through the  
small broken window on the door almost touching the man crouched at the  
bottom. "Come on!" Daryl ordered in a hasteful voice. Daryl could hear  
the walkers surrounding him outside. He didn't bother looking, it would  
just be a waste of precious seconds at this point. "I said come now or  
die here!" He was now yelling at the man. Daryl realized now that  
breaking the window, though of good intent, was going to kill both of  
them. He pulled finally back out of the window, And just in time. he  
shot a walker in the head just before it lunged on him. However he'd had  
no time to prepare his crossbow and Had used his gun instead. He knew  
that he had made the situation that much worse. As he looked around he  
could see that he was boxed in. There were about 16 of them in total.  
Suddenly the 6 that were inside didn't seem so bad. And he jumped down  
into the room. He aimed over the mans head and shot two if the walkers  
on the other side of the door. He grabbed the man by the caller of his  
shirt and pulled him up to his feet. With another bang he shot the lock  
of the door and let them start pouring in. Bang! Bang! Bag! Bang! Click!  
Click! He had assumed that there were still six out there and budgeted  
his rounds accordingly, Unfortunately there were now 7. He pulled out  
his crossbow but the thing was already on top of him. He was trying to  
hold it back but there was little he could do about the thing trying to  
claw at him. Suddenly the thing lifted off of him. His new friend had  
taken hold of the thing and was now slamming it against the metal door  
as hard as he could doing more than enough damage to it's head. The man  
looked unwell and slightly confused. Daryl instinctively grabbed his  
wrist and pulled him along after him. "The safest place seems to be the  
rooftops, "Daryl said unsure how much the man was picking up, by the  
look on his face on his face, not too much. " They don't have a whole  
lot of reason to notice us up there.I don't think they can climb well  
either"

Sam  
followed the man fairly certain that it was not lucifer. In fact he was  
increasingly certain that it was Dean hiding behind Satans face. He was  
trying to keep up, but it had been 4 days since he had slept and too  
long since he'd had food or water. "Dean please slow down." Sam's voice  
was dry, and weak, and hoarse from screaming. He made another attempt to  
be heard. "Dean! slow down, I can't keep up. Satan pulled harder on his  
wrist. "We stop, we die" he responded.

Daryl was pretty sure that he had just been called Dean and wondered  
just how with it this guy was, He was in the mental ward after all.  
Still there was no time to stop no matter how bad of shape this guy  
looked. Three more flights of stairs and they were finally on the roof.  
It was clear. For the moment they were safe. The rumble of the  
motorcycle still in the distance. Sam rested his back against the door  
they had just come through. "What do we do now Dean?" Daryl looked over.  
He handed him a bottle of water he'd had in a bag. My name isn't Dean,  
It's Daryl. Sam almost spit out the drink he had just taken but his lips  
were too grateful for the cool liquid and wouldn't allow it. "What?  
You're not my brother Dean?" "No, why would you think I'm your brother?  
Are you seeing things?" Sam slowly nodded. It's not something he wanted  
to admit, but not doing so would put them both in danger. Daryl leaned  
his face close to Sam's so sam could get a better look at him "So right  
now, When you look at me you see your brothers face?,  
"Um  
not exactly, Sam knitted his brow, "All cards on the table, I'm  
hallucinating that your Satan. I just assumed you were my brother,  
seeing as you almost died to save my life. Daryl squinted his eyes, "You  
think I'm Satan?" "No, sam quickly corrected, "I know you're are not  
Satan, I'm well aware that I hallucinate" "How often do you  
hallucinate?"  
" Sam gave a deep sigh "I never _stop _hallucinating."  
Daryl  
started wondering just what he had gotten himself into. No even if he  
had known how dangerous it would be, he couldn't in good conscience have  
left him there. Besides if someone had to get stuck with looking after  
this lunatic, it should be someone capable. "So, You know my name now,  
What's yours friend.  
"It's Sam, Sam Winchester"


End file.
